versus_rpfandomcom-20200214-history
Versus RP Wiki
Versus Rp Versus, or abbreviated as VRP is a roleplay set around centuries after the current year during the rebuilding of society. The setting takes place in a country located in today's Northern Europe. The world turned topsy turvy after the "Pandora incident" leaves the world in the process of reconstruction and the introduction of new races, allies, and foes. The Pandora Incident became both the destruction of the world, and the birth of a new universe where various speicies attempt to co exist in moderate peace while at the same time attempting to create a set order of dominance within the country that is divided up in multiple parts. There are many Supernatural factors within the roleplay that can appear at any time, and attempt to throw the world into chaos. The contents of this roleplay may not be appropriate for individuals of all ages due to some of the possibility of mature-audience material. FAQ/Comments Why is it called Versus? : The name itself is a play on words or pun to two elements of the roleplay. Verses of a poem, and Versus in a combative situation. Read the History Page to find out more! Some of your Facts and History is wrong. : The most appealing part of a roleplay or story is the ability to be creative and free from true-knowledge restrictions. There are many factors in this roleplay that are Inspired by real life people, stories, mythologies, and such.. But for the sake of this roleplay, using what already exists and applying it in a different manner is a art form of its own. This Race/Species is known to have a different personality than what you claim on the wikia. : Similar to the previous question, Most of the stuff within this group are inspired by things that exist in our real world whether it be stories of fact or fiction. Its okay to be different and its okay to be creative. I cant find a Race/Species that I'm interested in.. Can I make my own? : Honest answer is probably not. I can promise that new races will be added every once in a while. but the last thing anyone needs is to be spending their time constantly creating content and not being able to roleplay. However, if you have a throughoutly sought out idea that may help with the progress of the story of roleplay, the chances of your race being created is higher, but rare. Try to stick with the races already provided. Cant find the answer to your question? Read more on the actual FAQ Page! Wiki Use The use of the wiki for this roleplay is for the sake of being able to pull up files whether they are profiles of each characters, actual logs of the roleplay, or even information such as the rules of this roleplay or the back story for it. It is suggested that each member acquaints themselves with the basics of the wiki such as How to upload create a page, How to paste content onto the wiki, and how to maneuver around it. We were all new to the wiki once, so don't be shy to ask your fellow roleplayers or even one of the admins for help if you need! Warning As stated previously, this roleplay may not be suitable for individuals of all ages due to mature content and refrences of sexual themes, drug/tobacco usage, violence, gore, alcohol, and other adult themed situations. Age limit for the roleplay is at least 17+ However, if you are weak stomached, and or unable to handle any of the themes within the roleplay and have not joined, It is best advised you turn away now. If you find yourself unable to handle any of the themes within the roleplay after joining.. Please talk with an admin for furthur assistance where it may be possible to work something out. We are here to roleplay, not break laws. Links Below are the various links that can help you get started. *-Rules/ Terms and conditions *-History (Pandora's Fable) *-Character Creation Form // Profile Template *-Race Creation form // Race Template *-Directory *Contact Information *-FAQ/Comments *Suggestions Page Disclaimer // Copyright Roleplay, Original Characters, and Story elements are the property of Versus RP. Unauthorized use of original characters, original wikia content, and original story elements will be a violation of the respective owner. Some images, audio, and text used on this wiki may not be property of Versus RP and credit is given to the respected individuals. Thank you Copyright ⓒ 2014 | Versus Rp Category:Browse